Polish Civil War
Polish Civil War was an armed conflict in Poland fought by opposing political parties within Poland.Most notable for brutal warfare and numerous war crimes it would end with a Communist victory and the establishment, as of now, the only Communist state in the world Background Ever since the end of the Weltkrieg Poland has been an unstable nation as Germany and Austria bickered over whose sphere of influence Poland is. Poland was left with a Regency Council, which would over time glow bloated, corrupt and ineffective. This showned during the Black Monday, when the Regency Council proven incapable of handling the crisis as the people lost jobs and starved. With their faith in the Regency Council lost Polish people turned to extreme parties for solution, those being the National Populists and Communists. They would grow to treathen the Regency Council which would finally elect a king, Mendog III of Lithuania, who recreated the Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth. National Populist Revolt The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth would not last for long however. National Populists felt that this new state was just a client state of Germany, the nation they hated for "stealing" Polish land. With the help of General Sikorski of the Polish Army they staged a revolt. Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth dissolved, Mendog III fled back to Lithuania and the rest of the country fell into civil war as Monarchists fought the National Populists Communist Revolt The area most severe affected by the civil war was the capital city of Warsaw, where the fiercest battles between National Populists and Monarchists occured before the city fell to the NatPops .The Communist Party of Poland, led by the former Cheka director Felix Dzerzhinsky used the opportunity to start arming themselves and form Red militias. Using those militias and the part of the army that defected to them Felix would attack the National Populist garrison in Warsaw. The fighting would be brutal as neither side initally gave ground, but with Soviet reinforcements the NatPop garrison was encircled and destroyed, leaving the Communists in control of Poland's industrial heartland. Mid War Realizing the futility of attacking Warsaw General Sikorski directed his forces to the last Monarchist holdout in the northern part of Poland. While his attacks failed the Monarchists were sevearly weakened. Communists would use the opportunity to launch their attacks and kick out the Monarchists out of Poland. With their northern flank secured Communists shifted their focus to the south, cutting of Lodz and Lubin, the main stronholds of Sikorski's National Populists, in a series of decisive battles. However the fortifications of Lodz proved too much of an obstacle for the Red Militias Late War This period is characterized by a long stalemate, as neither side had enough forces to attack the other. This stalemate ended when the exiled forces of Mikhail Tukhachevsky fled to Poland,thus bolstering the size of Communist forces. Sikorski woud flee from his remaining stronghold and seek refuge in Austria-Hungary. Communists quicky occupied areas abandoned by Sikorski, declaring their victory in the Polish Civil War and finally putting an end to one of the most brutal conflicts of 1936 by Communist Partisans]] Category:Events Category:Wars